


A Ying and Yang  sort of love (symmrat)

by Deadheadx33



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut?, F/F, F/M, I'm bad at romance ok?, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Symmrat, flashback to the Pre-Fall of Overwatch, my first story, not frequent updates sorry, probably going to get hate, slight hints of 76 being phara's dad, uh im out of ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadheadx33/pseuds/Deadheadx33
Summary: Symmetra had a pretty pleasant life before she was ordered to join overwatch by her vishkar superiors...now she has crazy teammates, people wanting her head on a silver platter, and a possible love interest? all this and more blah blah blah just read this damn thing





	A Ying and Yang  sort of love (symmrat)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is my first story so i hope you guys take that into consideration...anyway on with the show

Symmetra could fondly remember her life before joining the overwatch program. Relaxing in a corporate office or a pre paid 5 star hotel room, building entire skyscrapers in the day while making new blueprints at night, eating delectable 5 course meals from only the best of chefs. It was truly the life...but she was quite bored with it, if she had to be honest.

That was until the day the higher ups gave her a new order that would turn her life upside down permanently (whether that was a good or a bad thing she wouldn't know for quite some time). That order, should you want to know, was to join overwatch as...well as a spy, in lack of better terms,.

She accepted, of course she had to, and was quickly on the first plane to the base in Sweden. It was quite a long one so she slept through most of it (Gods did she enjoy the times when she could sleep for more than 3-4 hours).

Once she landed in Sweden she checked her hardlight constructed phone for the directions e-mailed to her by Winston himself. They had talked briefly before she got on the plain, it was merely an interview of course, but from what she had gathered of the ape he was quite the pleasant fellow, rather smart as well, and he seemed quite enthusiastic about having a new member on board.

She took a taxi to a nearby cafe where another overwatch member was meant to pick her up and take her to the base. She sat down at one of the tables and ordered a black coffee, she hated sugar and sweetener, while she waited. After a good half an hour or so she felt her phone vibrate so she picked it up. it was an unknown number and the text read "Oy mettra Winston told me to pick you up....I'm outside when you're ready to leave  
~Tracer". Symmetra sighed when she read what this "Tracer" person called her...she had to come up with that awful codename on the fly when Winston asked her for it. Symmetra replied with "Alright I'm on my way" and she got out of her chair, paid for her coffee, and left the cafe...if only she knew what would happen when she arrived at base.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh sorry for this extremely abrupt cliffhanger but ehhh i felt this was a good place to end it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ anyway I'll see you guys next chapter


End file.
